Spiders and Dolls
by Mya Uzo
Summary: When I realized what he was my fascination quickly changed to horror, but it was too late. Edward Cullen had caught me in his intricate web and if I wanted to live I needed to play the game. Eventual Bella/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

We all know that I should be updating a couple of my other stories, but this plot bunny hit me yesterday and nearly beat me to death before I agreed to do it. I hope you guys like the prologue and please review. I thrive off of reviews.

I do not own twilight.

Prologue

Edward Cullen fascinated me. He made me curious. He made me reckless. He made me stupid.

When I moved to Forks I never imagined that I would catch the eye of a vampire. Hell, I didn't know vampires existed, but I do now and I regret knowing. Oh how I regret knowing.

Now I hate how curious I was when I first met him. I was enthralled by him, dazzled by his perfection and mysteriousness. I was a stupid infatuated teenage girl. As far as I knew Edward could do no wrong. How could he when he saved me time and time again? How could he when he saved me from being run over by a truck? How could he when everyone, sans Jessica, sang his praises?

Slowly he spun a web that I willingly walked into. His skin was ice cold. He didn't eat. He was far stronger than any human that I have ever known.

I researched what he could possibly be and I came up with only one answer. Vampire.

I didn't believe it at first. I didn't want to, but at the same time I did. I wanted to know what he really was. If he was a…a vampire. So like the silly little girl I was I went with him into the woods one day. He took me to a clearing, a beautiful meadow.

I asked him what he was, but he would not answer. He claimed that I already knew. I already knew what he was and all I had to do was say it.

"Vampire." At his nod my fascination changed to horror. My heart began to beat fast and my hands began to sweat in fear.

"You are different Bella. So very different from every human that I have ever met. Your blood it calls to me. It is very dangerous for you to be around me."

"Then why," Bella swallowed back her fear, "why take me here? Why do you even talk to me?"

"I just couldn't stay away. You fascinate me Bella. I have a gift, you see, I can read minds."

Bella's heart slammed into her chest.

"But I can't read yours."

Relief made her breathless. He couldn't read her mind? Could he smell her fear? Could he taste her panic on his tongue?

Edward reached over and laced his fingers with hers.

"What are you thinking Bella?"

Bella licked her lips.

'That this was all a mistake. That I should have minded my own business. That I don't want to die.'

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked quietly. Edward smiled at her and pushed her hair back behind her hair. She held still until his hands went back to his side.

"Not if I can help it. Bella you must understand that you cannot tell anybody about me. About my family."

Bella nodded.

"I will never tell. Ever."

"Good." He smiled and leaned toward her and brushed his cold lips against hers slowly before shuddering and pulling back. His eyes were black again like the day they first met in biology class.

Horror gripped Bella and she swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat. Would he kill her now? No, he said he wouldn't if he could help it. But did that really mean anything? He said that her blood sang to him, and Bella couldn't help but think that it didn't mean anything good for her.

"We are different from other vampires. In order to stay in one place longer we gave up feeding on humans. Our family feeds on animals. I guess you could say that we are a type of vegetarian." He gave her a crooked smile that had once made her breathless.

She gave a humorless laugh.

A vegetarian vampire.

Great. Just great.

Humans were a vampire's natural food of choice. It must be hell to resist temptation and according to Edward, Bella was the most tempting meal ever.

Bella wanted to get away from Edward Cullen. She had been foolish before, but she wasn't now. This wasn't a romance novel targeting teenagers and lonely young woman, this wasn't some movie. This was life, _her_ _life_. The way this was going the only way she would get a happy ending was if the Cullens left town forever, but the way that Edward was looking at her right now…she didn't think that they would be leaving town anytime soon.

She gave Edward a weak smile.

"Come I need to get you back home." Bella nodded. She climbed onto Edward's back and her heart began to labor again. He chuckled at her and ran his hand down her arm before taking off through the trees. The ride home was quick and eventful, but Bella was still terrified. How could he not know how afraid she was of him? He must feel her heart. He must feel her reluctance. Did he simply ignore it or was he ignorant of her true feelings because he couldn't read her mind?

He set her down by the front door and Bella came back to herself. Was this over? Could she go back to living her life? Could she ignore the fact that Edward freaking Cullen existed and that vampires were real? Would he let her?

"I'll pick you up in the morning and we can ride to school together." He leaned over again and brushed his lips against hers and smiled at her gasp.

Edward then left. A blur to her vision. She sat down on the ground. Her knees too weak to hold her.

Edward wouldn't let her forget. She had damned herself with her curiosity and he had damned her with his.

Could she do this? He kept kissing her so did he think that she still wanted him? That they were together now?

Bella scrambled for the door and ran inside the house. She barely made it up the stairs and into the bathroom before she was throwing up all that she had eaten today. Her throat burned from the acid, but the burn from her tears was worse.

Oh god. What was she going to do? She couldn't turn him down. What if he killed her? What if he killed Charlie? So what if he didn't feed off of humans? With all of that strength and speed he could kill them and make it seem like an accident. She knew his secret after all. What was stopping him from killing her besides his interest in her? Nothing.

His fascination with her blood and her blocked mind was the only thing that was keeping him interested in her. Without them she would bet anything that she would be dead right now or at least dying. She couldn't leave Forks. She was sure that they could track her down and kill her. She couldn't tell anybody. Who would listen and even if someone would listen who would protect her? No, who _could_ protect her? Nobody. That's who.

Bella was stuck. She was trapped in Edward's web. She was that stupid fly that flew too close. She had seen the web, and walked right into it. Now she was struggling to get out, but it was too late. The spider had her. Edward had her.

What could she do? Bella laid her head against the side of the toilet, and cried until her tears ran out. She only had two options.

She could either die.

Or play along.

And truthfully, there wasn't much of a choice after all.


	2. Chapter 2

First person view for this chapter. Hope it doesn't screw you up. I've just been reading a lot of first person Fics today so that's all I can write. Sorry.

Chapter 1

I wanted everything to be just a horrible dream. I wanted to wake up and just laugh at myself for having such silly thoughts or sigh in relief, but it didn't happen. I woke up and I knew. I knew that it was all real. I knew that Edward Cullen was most definitely a vampire and that I was most certainly screwed.

-knock knock-

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I need to hide my fear for this to work. I opened the door.

"Hello Edward."

Edward smiled his crooked smile and I tried hard not to wince. Such a stupid girl that I had been. Was it just yesterday that his smile was one of the highlights of my day?

"Bella. Are you ready?"

I nodded and forced a weak smile.

"Yeah, let's go."

Edward was a pure gentleman. He opened the car door for me and made sure I was strapped in before shutting it. In a blur he was in the driver's seat and I jumped. He chuckled at me.

"Sorry. I'm not used to that yet." I tried to laugh it off; personally I thought I failed, but Edward seemed to buy it. He smiled again and leaned over to brush my hair behind my ear.

"It's fine, my love."

_My love?_ Were we at that stage yet? Well not me, but _him_? He couldn't be. This had to be simple infatuation on his side or maybe I was just a toy, a little human doll for his amusement. That sounded just about right. I was just a toy, a talking, moving, _living_ doll. Every kids or in this case vampire's dream.

Time to play house Bella or the spider will get you.

The ride to the school was nearly silent except for our breathing. It was kind of bizarre actually. Why did he need to breathe? Was it for my peace of mind? I already knew what he was. He didn't have to hide what he was from me.

I just needed to hide _myself_ from him.

We pulled up to the school and I paled when I saw all of the people stop and stare. The whispers started but I couldn't hear them in the car. I didn't need to. I already knew what they were saying.

_'Look at them!'_

_'Is that Bella?'_

_'Slut.'_

_'They are such a cute couple.'_

But they had it wrong like I did. I didn't want this. I wanted to get away. I wanted to scream out to them. I wanted to ask for help. I wanted to tell them to get away. To run from forks. To run from Edward Cullen and his non-human family.

It was too late for me, but not for them.

Edward opened my door for me and helped me out of the car. I looked at the people nervously and he gave me an encouraging smile. Did he think I was nervous? About them?

Oh no, he had if all wrong. I was nervous _for_ them. These stupid, jealous people. Couldn't they sense the predator in him, in them?

Run.

Edward grabbed my hand and we walked into the school. He dropped me off at my class with a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't wait to see you in biology, my love."

"I can't wait to see you too, Edward." Lies. All lies, I wasn't very good at lying. My palms would sweat and I could never look someone in the face when I'm lying, but Edward didn't know that. He didn't know _me_. So he took my words as truth.

I walked into class with my head down. I sat at my desk and whispers broke out around me. God, what I wouldn't give to be one of those ignorant people. They didn't know. They didn't know what I knew. They didn't know the truth.

Jesus. How was I going to get through this? My thoughts spun around in circles. Always Edward, vampires, running. God, I needed to get my mind straight. I needed to get my mind straight if I was going to survive this. If I was going to survive him.

Half my mind was on the class lesson and the other half was on what I needed to do to survive.

The first thing I needed to do was learn how to lie. Edward wanted a human girlfriend so I would give him one. I needed to learn how to lie with my words, my body, and my actions, but never my heart. I couldn't make myself believe what he did. I couldn't fall too deep if I did there would be no going back.

The second thing I needed to do was learn what he wanted from me. What he wanted from Bella, his love. What drew him to me? What caused him to share his horrible secret?

I wasn't very pretty. That was for darn sure. I've seen prettier girls in Forks so it wasn't my beauty. Was it my habits? What has he seen me do before? Trip, read, be interested in him? Is that enough to get his attention? Jesus, did he want someone that boring?

But that reminded me about my lie this morning. Edward didn't know me. Not really. I liked to read? So what? I was clumsy? Big whoop. I had more depth than that, but I couldn't show him that. I needed to be someone else for him. I needed to be that boring 'Bella'. It would be hard, but I would do it to live and for Charlie.

It was better this way anyways. What if Edward didn't really like the real me? What if he decides to kill me because of it? I couldn't take the chance that he would just leave me alone. The odds were stacked against me.

Thankfully, I didn't talk to people here. Not because I didn't want to, but because I was too wrapped up in Edward to pay them any attention. It was too late now, but it was for their own good.

I don't think Edward would like it if someone took my attention from him.

I shuddered at the thoughts of what he would do to sweet little Angela who just wanted a sleepover or flirty Mike who wanted a date with a happy ending.

I bit my bottom lip as I thought frantically and drew a blank. Was that all I could do to ensure my survival?

God I was so fucked.

Before I knew it class was over and I had to face my new 'boyfriend'. I couldn't wait. Oh wait, yeah I actually can.

I walked out of the classroom door and gasped and bumped into the person behind me.

"S-sorry." I stuttered. They pushed past me in annoyance. Normally I would call the person out on their rudeness, but my full attention was on the delusional vampire in front of me. Ya know, like it's supposed to be. I gave Edward a fake shy smile and he took my hand in his. I stiffened slightly at the ice cold hand and took my hand out of his. At his confused look I quickly realized my mistake and brushed my hair behind my ears as a cover-up. Reluctantly I returned my hand to his and he held it tightly. He smiled at me again.

"Would you like to sit with my family and I at lunch today, Bella?"

Like I could refuse.

"Sure. Are you sure they will like me? Maybe I shouldn't." Bella wasn't sure if she could handle more than one vampire. One of them would surely be able to tell that her romantic feelings were practically nonexistent. A spike of fear shot up her back.

"Trust me. They will love you."

Edward walked me to my next class much to my annoyance. It was right around the corner and his was all the way on the other side of the school. It's not that I cared if he was late or not it was just stupid. Didn't he think that I could use my two wonderful feet to walk to the room by myself? Apparently not, but I couldn't complain about it. Would you argue with a vampire? Yeah, I thought not.

I smiled at Edward and walked to my next class. The time seemed to flyby and for the first time in years I dreaded going to lunch. The bell rang and my heart skyrocketed. My fear and panic going out of control.

I swallowed loudly and shook my head.

_"Get a hold of yourself Bella or the jig is up!"_

It was an absolute bitch to calm myself, but two minutes after the bell rang I was semi calm. Thank god for Renee and that meditation class. I don't think I could've done it otherwise.

I looked up and saw Edward standing by the door waiting for me. I stood up hurriedly

"Sorry. Did I keep you waiting?"

"Not long. I walked here." As opposed to running or vampire speed?

He took my hand in his once again and it made me worry. Was Edward always so handsy? Would he expect me to fall into bed with him soon? God I hope not.

I think a cock that cold would sting. Kisses and hand holding I can do. Sex on the other hand...well let's just say I never planned on giving my cherry to a vampire. I cringed internally and turned my thoughts to another direction. The present.

The moment we entered the cafeteria every eye turned to us and the whispers started again. My eyes landed on Edwards's table. His family was smiling politely and waiting for us.

The moment of reckoning had come.

Fuck.

AN: so this story will encompass twilight and part of new moon. I need to cover a lot of stuff so it will be slowgoing. I hope you guys like the chapter. Please review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Well I've been reading twilight fanfiction again so here goes!

Chapter 3

I looked at the family of vampires in front of me and suppressed a shudder. I sat down stiffly and gave them a slightly shaky smile.

'_Hold it together Bella!' _

"Hello."

The blonde Barbie, I think her name is Rosalie, looked at me with disdain as if I was nothing better than a bug. I would need to stay away from her as much as possible. Jasper, the vampire with a pained face, nodded at me, but I could see a slight frown on his face. He didn't care too much for me either I could see.

I could work this to my advantage. If none of them were as interested in me as Edward all I needed to do was fool him and stay away from them.

"Hi I'm Alice! We are going to be great friends! This is my boyfriend Jasper." She said pointing to the clearly uncomfortable vampire next to her.

Alice smiled at me brightly and I smiled back. Hopefully it didn't look as forced as it was.

"I'm Emmett! And the hot girl next to me is my girlfriend Rosalie."

'Well fuck there goes my plan.' Alice and Emmett were too friendly. It seemed like they wouldn't mind spending time with her at all and vampire couples were like human couples than their partners would tag along as well.

Edward smiled pleased that it seemed like his family was getting along so well with me. I didn't like it, but I didn't have much choice here.

Conversation at the table was stilted and slightly awkward. They didn't eat and it bothered me to eat in front of them. When Rosalie entered the conversation it was to show disdain for me. Jasper didn't talk at all and Emmett and Alice took over much of the conversation. Emmett seemed harmless like a big brother, but I wasn't fooled. I had fallen into a vampire's trap once and I wasn't going to do it again.

Alice on the other hand seemed like she was used to controlling the people around her. Somehow I had been wrapped into a shopping trip with her. Edward had agreed for me and I frowned, but didn't say anything. They took my silence as agreeing to their plans.

Well I guess I had to? What other choice did I have?

-Time skip-

Edward dropped me off at home after school and kissed me chastely on the cheek. It made me curious. He had done this a few times before. He hardly ever tried to kiss me on the lips and when he did it was light and chaste.

Was Edward afraid of hurting me? Was he afraid of bruising my delicate skin? Cracking my oh so fragile human bones?

I could only hope so.

I wasn't ready to give Edward sexual favors. Not this soon. Panic and fear would overtake me. If he lost control…

Bella shuddered.

I did my homework downstairs and then prepared a quick dinner for Charlie and headed to my room. I opened the door and let out a small shriek.

Edward was sitting on my rocking chair. He chuckled at my shock.

"I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you tonight my love."

My heart climbed back into my chest. Fuck.

I gave a small nervous laugh.

"Edward! You scared me. Text me or something next time and let me know you're here. You could give me a heart attack." I made my way into my room and sat down on the edge of the bed. I knew I would never feel comfortable in here again.

Edward chuckled again.

"No. I don't think I will."

And that was that.

It took me a long time to go to sleep that night. Edward didn't move from his chair. I didn't ask why, especially when I saw him watching me with blackened eyes.

He hadn't fed.

Eventually exhaustion caught up to me. I passed out around 2:30am. It had been a long and trying day.

-time skip switches to third person pov-

Bella woke up slowly and then shot up in the bed. She looked at the chair across from the room and sighed in relief. It seemed Edward had left her sometime in the night. She ran her hand through her hair and closed her eyes tightly. She wished she could deny her reality, but it would get her nowhere. She climbed off of the bed and stepped on a sheet of paper. She picked it up. It seemed that Edward had left her a note.

Hello my lovely Isabella,

I left before your father woke up. Alice and Rosalie will pick you up today for shopping. Please be on your best behavior.

-eternally yours,

Edward.

Bella felt a rush of anger and it left just as quickly. She let out a bitter laugh at what her life had become. She headed to that bathroom to take a shower and get ready for her play date with Alice and Rosalie.

She turned on the water and held her hand underneath it. She shuddered at the cold water and turned on the hot water. She sat there on the edge of the tub for at least five minutes just testing the temperature of the water before she turned the shower on. She stepped in and closed her eyes in bliss. Had hot water always felt this good?

She reluctantly got out of the shower after twenty minutes. She dressed slowly and savored the steamy feeling in the room.

-beep beep-

Bella jumped and ran out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse. Alice and Rosalie were here best not to be late. She walked out of the door and waved at them. She climbed into the very nice and expensive car she didn't know the name of and smiled at them.

"Hey Alice. Hey Rosalie."

Rosalie frowned and didn't answer, but that didn't faze Bella at all. It's not like she wanted Rosalie to like her.

"Hi Bella! We are going to have so much fun today!"

Bella seriously doubted that.

-Time skip-

Bella turned in front of the mirror for Alice. The pixie like vampire squealed and bounced up and down.

"Doesn't she look great Rosalie?"

Rosalie just raised her eyebrow and went back to browsing at clothes for herself.

"Well I think you look great Bella! Don't you like this outfit?"

Bella did not like this outfit. It showed more skin than she was comfortable with. Before Edward and Forks Bella had liked to shop. This blue halter top Alice had her in showed way too much skin and it wasn't her style at all. Bella preferred darker clothing because of a Goth faze that Renee had went through when Bella was younger. Bizarrely Renee's Goth faze was followed directly by a hippie faze.

Bella never quite understood her mother and she doubted she ever would.

"Don't you think it shows a bit too much skin?" Bella asked. Alice shook her head.

"Edward won't be able to keep his hands off of you." She turned around to pick out another outfit for Bella and she missed her shudder.

'That's exactly what I'm afraid of.'

Edward was the one to take her home. Another surprise for her. Bella was beginning to hate surprises. She climbed into the car and smiled at him. Faking a smile was becoming too easy for her.

"Hello Edward. You didn't have to pick me up. I'm sure Alice would have dropped me off."

"Nonsense," Edward grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, "I don't mind picking you up at all. I've missed you."

Bella smiled back automatically. Yeah this was getting way to easy. How would she know when her smiles were real?

"I missed you too."

Edward sat with her again that night. His eyes weren't dark. They were now the beautiful bronze color that had once mesmerized her, but he didn't share the bed with her.

She was glad that she was allowed this small reprieve. Surprisingly it was easier to get to sleep that night. Then again that might have something to do with the hot thirty minute shower that she had taken to relax.

That night Bella had her first nightmare.

Bella was sick of it. She had been with the Cullens for months and everything was still the same. Well almost everything was the same. Charlie had died the week ago on duty and two months before that Renee had died in a car accident. She had nothing and no one now. She had no family to worry about and protect.

She could run.

She could finally be free of them.

Bella left on a day Edward went on a 'hunting trip' with his family. She escaped to the busiest city she could think of, New York. She was living again. Her life was her own. No more vampires. No more Edward. No more dolls and spiders.

She was free.

And then he found her. It was dark he was standing in the middle of the street and smiled at her. His eyes black.

"Oh Isabella I have looked for you for so long. I've missed you my love."

A blur and then he was standing in front of her.

"Edward…no." she whispered.

He chuckled darkly.

"I told you to be on your best behavior Isabella. Now I'll have to punish you."

"Please don't.," she let out a sob," Leave me alone."

"I'll never leave you alone. Remember I'm yours for all eternity and you are mine." He brushed his lips to her in a mockingly sweet kiss. His cold lips stung her skin as it trailed down her neck. She remained frozen. Her body wouldn't move.

Sharp teeth scraped her neck sending a chill through her and she felt him smile viciously against her neck before biting her deep.

"Forever."

Bella screamed and sat up in the bed or at least she tried too. Edward was holding her and she shivered in his embrace still stuck in the icy grip of her horrifying dream.

"It's okay Bella I'm here. It's just a dream."

Bella let out a dry sob because she knew that it wasn't. The proof was lying in her bed trying to comfort her.

"Edward?"

"It's okay Bella. It was just a dream." He repeated. She forced herself to relax in his grasp, but she couldn't stop shivering. Edward thought it was because of her nightmare, but in truth it was because she was pressed against his too cool body.

After a few minutes Edward smiled down at her and brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

Fear slammed into her and her heart went into overdrive. Oh god, does he know?

"It's okay you don't need to be embarrassed." Is that why he thought her heart rate picked up? God, she was lucky to be stuck with such a naïve vampire.

"Embarrassed?" she asked.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed and he smiled at her indulgently like she was a child. And truthfully, to him she really was just a child.

"You called out in your sleep. You told me 'don't leave me alone'."

Bella relaxed. Thank god for small blessings.

"I just want you to know that you won't ever have to worry about that Bella."

His bronze eyes met hers.

"I'll never leave you alone. Remember I'm yours for all eternity and you are mine…forever."

Horror consumed her she let out a sob, and then another. Edward held her tight to his chest as she cried.

Inwardly, Edward was pleased.

Apparently, she loved him as much as he loved her if she couldn't bear the thought of them being parted.

Oh, Edward, if you only knew…

AN: Sorry about all of the pov changes. Some scenes just need to be seen from a different point of view. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and I hope you guys review. I wont let this story sit for as long as it did last time without updating.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, it's been awhile I know…

Chapter four

The rest of the week dragged by slowly and painfully. There were two more impromptu shopping trips and Edward had visited her every night, but Bella never once broke out of character. She never broke down and started crying. She never screamed until her voice went hoarse. She never tried to push Edward away. Even though she desperately wanted to.

School was different now. She didn't talk to any of the other students unless she absolutely had to. Jessica and Angela had gotten sick of her blowing them off and just quit trying to hang out with her. She no longer sat with them at lunch either. Edward had said that she was welcome to sit with his family. And what could she say? Nothing that's what. Resistance could mean her death.

Bella looked down at her feet and hugged herself. She jumped when she felt a cold arm slid around her waist. She looked up and smiled. Smiling had gotten a lot easier now…but none of them were ever real.

"Hello my love, I want you to meet my parents today." he smiled down.

Bella swallowed. Two more vampires?

"Are-are you sure? What if they don't like me? What if they don't approve?" please agree. Please agree.

To her horror Edward just laughed.

"They've heard all about you and they already love you. Alice has been singing your praises at home nonstop."

She paled.

"O-okay. Now?" she asked. Could she at least get some time to mentally prepare herself?

"No," he shook his head, "Esme is already cooking. She told me it would be ready in a few minutes."

Bella blinked in surprise.

"Cooking?"

"Yes, she hasn't cooked human food in a long time and has been practicing all week. She's been practicing from the moment we started dating." He chuckled.

She let out a choked laugh and Edward smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

'Just a doll. Just a doll to be fed and clothed and put to bed at night.' She thought somewhat hysterically. She took a few calming breaths. The ride to the Cullen's house was over far too soon. Nonetheless she closed her eyes the whole way there to try and mentally prepare herself for this evening. Thankfully, Edward thought she was just afraid to meet her parents. He had no idea that she was afraid of walking into a nest of blood sucking fucking vampires.

Luckily he was oblivious as always.

Bella swallowed as the car came to a stop.

"Are you sure about this Edward?" it couldn't hurt to give it another shot.

"Yes." He chuckled. And that was that.

She grabbed the door handle, but Edward was already there with it opened. Her heart stuttered. He held his hand out and she took it and allowed him to help her out of the car.

"It will be alright I promise."

Yeah. She didn't believe him.

The house was gorgeous of course. And the décor was even better. He guided her into a beautifully decorated living room and she bit her lip. Edwards's whole family was standing in the middle of the room with an unnatural stillness. Her anxiety increased.

"Bella! I'm glad you came!" Alice squealed and ran up to hug Bella. Thankfully she was careful of her unnatural strength. Bella hugged her back and smiled weakly.

"Hello Alice." Alice stepped back and nodded at Edward. Edward grabbed Bella's arm and guided her into the middle of the room in front of two impossibly beautiful people.

"Isabella, I'd like you to meet my parents Carlisle and Esme. Father, mother this is my girlfriend Isabella Swan."

Bella felt horribly inadequate in front of the two beautiful vampires, but she supposed it was better than the all-consuming fear. She gave them a weak shy smile.

"Hello. You can call me Bella." She said. She was surprised when her voice did not waver once.

"Bella. I'm so glad to finally meet you. I've heard so many good things." Esme walked forward and hugged her quickly before stepping back.

"I'm happy to meet you as well Bella. I'm glad Edward has finally found someone that makes him happy."

Bella just smiled.

"Come come! I've made you something to eat. Do you like lasagna?" Esme asked. Edward gestured for Bella to follow Esme in the kitchen.

"I like lasagna. I haven't had it in a long time though." Bella said. The food smelled good, but nothing seemed particularly appetizing since Bella had started 'dating' Edward. But obviously she couldn't say that, and dolls needed to eat after all. So she sat down obediently and ate her food. She tried to ignore Esme watching her eat.

"It's good. You are a very good cook Esme."

"I'm glad you like it! I wasn't sure if it was good I haven't had human food in a very long time, but I remember this one as being very appealing to me." She gave her a motherly smile and continued to watch her eat. Bella shifted uncomfortably and Esme's smile faded.

"Is something wrong dear?" she asked worriedly.

"No!" Bella shouted, but then blushed, "I mean no. nothing's wrong. It just makes my kinda nervous when people watch me eat. I feel like I probably have food on my face or something green in my teeth." She forced a giggle.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Well, I'm going to clean the dishes." Esme giggled, "I haven't been able to say that in so long." she happily turned to the sink. Bella ate her food in silence. It was actually very good. Her anxiety was the only thing that kept her from enjoying it.

"You can take the rest of it home with you, Bella. I'm sure Chief Swan will enjoy it and it's not like anyone else here could eat it," she chuckled to herself, "I'll be sure to have snacks and other food for you next time you visit."

The last forkful of lasagna tasted like ash in her mouth.

Next time.

Next time.

Next time.

Fuck.

She couldn't deal with this.

"You…you really want me around?" Bella asked hoping for the very opposite.

"Of course dear. We'd love you have you around." Esme wiped her hands on the dish towel and walked over to Bella and hugged her quickly before pulling away. Bella looked into Esme's dark brown eyes. They were hazel when Bella first walked in.

"I'm glad." Bella's voice sounded so far away, "I have to go. Charlie's expected me home soon."

"I'll take you home." Edward's voice sounded from the doorway. She whipped her head around.

"You just love doing that don't you?" Bella asked before she could sensor her mouth. Edward merely chuckled at her.

"I just love the shocked look on your face."

Bella rolled her eyes and Edward and Esme chuckled at her. Bella's emotions had lightened and she was trying desperately to cling to the feeling. She couldn't deal with fear right now. Esme or Carlisle could pick up on it. The jig would be up and so would her life.

She stood from the table.

"Should I tell the others goodbye?" she asked politely.

A chorus of goodbyes rang through the house and she jumped in surprise.

"They've already heard you." Esme said very amused. Bella smiled.

"I suppose so. Well, goodbye everyone." As she walked out of the front door with Edward she wished that this would be the last goodbye to them ever.

Edward shut her car door for her and in seconds he was in the driver's seat. She didn't jump this time. She was expecting it. He started the too long drive to her house.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Jasper felt your fear when you were in the kitchen, but then he said the emotions afterward were positive. Are you alright?"

"My fear?" Bella felt her skin grew chill.

"Jasper is an empath. He can feel and project emotions and Alice can see parts of the future unfortunately her visions aren't concrete. The future changes a lot. The others in our family don't have gifts."

Oh god.

What was she going to do? If Jasper could feel how terrified she was on a daily basis…

"I'm alright. I just got a bit nervous. I wasn't sure if your parents wanted me around."

Edward leaned over and put his hand over hers.

"Well, they do. Carlisle and Esme absolutely adore you. I can tell. You are welcome in our house any time Bella."

Bella swallowed. That's what she was afraid of.

A human in the vampires nest.

A small fly caught in the web of a family of spiders.

A doll trapped in a house with no way out.

-Time skip-

Tonight Edward dropped her off and said he wasn't going to come back. Well, for the night at least. She didn't question it. She was too thankful for the time alone because the moment she was sure that he was far away from her house she broke down and began crying. After a few minutes she pulled herself together. She was glad that Charlie wasn't home. She knew that this would have sent him into a panic. She put the lasagna in the refrigerator and walked up the stair and into her room. She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"A fucking empath and a mind reader? How am I going to get around that?!" she screamed in her hands before forcing herself to calm down.

Bella walked over to her computer and sat down. She needed some help. She waited for an impossibly long time before the computer started up. She clicked on the internet browser and began her search.

For the next two hours Bella researched. First she looked for a way around Alice's visions. From what she could tell being unpredictable was the best way, but she didn't want Alice to think she was completely unpredictable. They would watch her closer and try to predict her the old fashioned way. See what she would do next. She figured that the major decisions that she didn't want any of them to find out about had to be spontaneous and decided moments before. Anything else was fine. As much as she didn't like the thought of Alice seeing her future she would rather Alice see something unimportant like what she was going to write her book report on rather than Bella planning on running away.

With that done she turned to the Jasper problem. She vaguely remembered Edward saying something about Jasper being new to the 'lifestyle'. Edward didn't want Jasper around Bella and that was fine with her. Her best bet was to say far far away from Jasper. Some of the information online told her that she should lie her ass off all the time. Yeah, you can't lie with your emotions, but you can sure as hell lie about why you feel them. Other stuff she found said that she should try to concentrate on other things, lesser emotions if you will and amplify them. Kind of like what she did today with Edward and Esme in the kitchen. If she concentrated on the good then the fear faded. She doubted that she would ever be completely unafraid, but being in constant terror wouldn't be good especially when she needed to concentrate on other things. And if Jasper ever asked about the lingering fear, well she could just lie.

The distant moment she had experienced earlier frightened her. She couldn't afford to be that way around them. Constant alertness was her best chance at survival. She also looked that up online and found that it was a byproduct of her intense fear. They pointed to some resources for meditation and medication in order to control those moments. She doubted that she would ever be able to get her hands on those pills, but meditation and other calming exercises could go a long way. Especially with helping her control her emotions. Jasper wouldn't notice her too much if she felt calm to him all the time. Maybe a bit bipolar if she went from panicked to calm, but hey better to be pegged as bipolar than as prey. She snorted.

Bella sat back in the computer chair and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at the clock and her eyebrows rose in her surprise. It was 12:47am. She must've been concentrating really hard if she hadn't heard Charlie come in at 8:30. She stood up and went ran a bath of hot water. She didn't want to wake Charlie, but she really needed a hot bath right now.

Bella eased into the water and leaned back against the tub. She closed her eyes and did some deep breathing exercises she found online and tried to clear her mind. She wasn't sure if she was successful, but she did feel better by the time the water began to cool.

That night was the best night sleep that she had in an incredibly long time.

AN: HI everybody! Did you miss me? Ha. It's been a long time since I wrote anything for this story. I just started reading twilight fanfiction again. Hopefully, I get another chapter up a lot sooner.


End file.
